


Silence.

by Theroguetennant



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Credence Does Too for That Matter, F/M, Gellert Grindelwald is a jerk, Heartbreak, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Nagini Deserves Better, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theroguetennant/pseuds/Theroguetennant
Summary: Nagini learned at a very young age that there are many different kinds of silence.An exploration of Nagini and her and Credence's relationship through silence and sound.





	Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't the biggest fan of Crimes of Grindelwald, but I did find Nagini and Credence's relationship interesting. Neither of them have very many lines and I wanted to sort of explore why that was. In a way, they are both beauty and beast. It's a fascinating dynamic.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'm always eager for feedback where I can get it. I might consider expanding this into a full fic if the response is decent.

Nagini learned at a very young age that there are many different kinds of silence. 

 

The uncomfortable silence that comes with people finding out that you have a bloodcurse. 

 

The all-consuming silence that comes with total isolation after being abandoned by the only people that you care about in the world. The ones you thought cared about you.

 

The painful silence on the inside of a cage. 

 

The awed hush of the crowd as you transform into a beast-- into the form you will inevitably and permanently become for the rest of your earthly existence.

 

Of course, not all silence is awkward and painful.

 

There can be comforting silence, the kind that Credence brings about when he arrives. He too, knows silence the way Nagini does.

 

The healing quiet that grows between them in the gaps between shows, between transformations, is more powerful than any words they have. It blossoms into something wonderful. A reassuring silence, a total acknowledgement of the other.

 

This silence Nagini calls love. And for the first time, she believes in it. She has faith that this time things will be different. That Credence believes in her, cares for her as much as she cares for him.

 

It carries her through the days after their escape from the circus. She channels it in the moments after the old woman’s death. Credence needs the quiet, and she is glad to give it to him.

 

The silence strains when  **he** shows up, with his smooth voice and his promises. She can feel Credence pull away from her, towards  **him** , and she is afraid. 

 

The silence cracks further in the parish. She is surrounded by wizards...by purebloods, by people who didn’t want her to exist. She tells Credence as much. He doesn’t turn away.

 

**His** voice fills the room, fills their ears, fills their hearts. It is loud and fearful. Somebody dies. The fire surrounds  **him.** It spreads quickly. Too quickly.

 

Nagini breaks the silence at the edge of the flames. Tries to bring Credence back, tries to make him see how wrong  **he** is. But Credence has already heard  **him.** His silence is no longer the same. He wants this for himself, to see who he is.

 

Doesn’t he know that Nagini already knows? Hasn’t he heard it in their silence? Can’t he feel how much she cares?

 

**He** steps away from her, and the all-consuming silence returns. Her heart shatters as he disappears, joins a man who will surely kill her the moment he is able.

 

**He** tries. She is saved only by the mercy of a wizard. The irony does not escape her.

 

Silence returns in the hours and weeks after, but is a brutal, painful quiet without comfort or joy. It is the gap left by a loved one, a gap that is all too familiar to her. She wants Credence to return, but she’s not sure their silence can ever be repaired. She’s not sure she wants it to be.

 

After all, silence only works if no one speaks.


End file.
